The life of Willow Shapiro
by thatdorkyyologirl
Summary: Sorry if this, you know, sucks. Its about Robbies sister, Willow, and her adventures as the sister of the dork we know and love. this story also includes a little of Cat/Robbie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Hello, my fellow people of the world. I am Willow Shapiro, little sister of Robbie Shapiro. But really, you can't tell by first glance. Were the total opposite, inside and outside. First, I hated my boring brown hair. So I dyed it red. Not natural red, but bright red. Second, unlike Robbie, I chose to wear contacts. And third, different from Robbie's dorky clothing, I wear stuff like colorful jeans, jean vests, and band tees in normally black and gray. Long story short, me and Robbie are very different.

Like today, while I was getting dressed for my first day as a freshman at Hollywood Arts. " Willow It takes two seconds to get dressed, not two hours." Robbie called from downstairs. " Put a sock in it, would ya?" I called back down. I chose to wear a bright blue tank top, red jeans, and a regular jean vest. I accessorized with a necklace that said FREE in big letters. I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs, humming to the tune of Make it Shine. Robbie forced me to come to the showcase one year ago, and since then I have been obsessed with the song.

Me and Robbie slipped into his car. He started the engine and we were off. But Robbie, being the fantastic driver that he is, Crashed into a lamppost while trying to avoid another car. I leaned forward And bumped my head really hard. " OW!" I cried out in pain. " Oh my god, Willow. Are you okay?" Robbie asked, sounding semi-panicked. " Well, considering I just yelled ow, NO!" I yelled at him. " Stay there. I'm calling Beck." He said, getting out of the car. " Who the heck is Beck?" I asked, but he didn't reply.

10 Minutes later, a red truck pulled up next to ours." I got here as fast as I could. Whats wrong?" A very cute boy asked Robbie. My brother explained what had happened. Robbie picked me up, and I felt embarrassed. I am kinda small for my age, at 5'4. Robbie dropped me in the backseat and Beck started the car. I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.

" Willow? Willow? Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. I was in some sort of room. My brother was leaning over my. I also saw a girl with bright magenta hair. It looked kinda like mine, exept mine was wavy. " Hi!m I'm Cat. Well my real name is Caterina, but I like cat better." The girl said in a somewhat ditzy tone. " Uh, I'm Willow." I said. "Cat, can you tell Sikowitz we might be a little late?" My brother asked. She nodded and cheerfully skipped out the door. I sat up. " Wait? Were late? Crap, it's my first day and I'm already late." I started to worry. " Don't worry. Sikowitz dos not really care." Robbie assured me. He helped me sit up. It was only then I realized we were in the nurses office. " Is there anything wrong with my head?" I asked him." No, but the nurse said to be a little careful. She also told me to give you this." He held out a pain killer and a cup of water. I took the pill and stood up." So what is my first class?" I asked him. He then lead me to Sikowitz's room.

The whole day was really weird. I met the rest of my brothers friends and made friends in the girls, even Jade. We both like the same bands, And she said that I was suprising not completely annoying. So that was good. Sikowitz, however, is completely crazy! Well, it's a good crazy. I sat with my brothers friends during lunch. " So Willow. How is your first day at Hollywood arts so far?" Tori asked me as I took a bite out of my chicken salad. "Well, I have a class with a guy named Sinjin who keeps smelling my hair and asking me if I like the taste of my own blood." I replied. Tori nodded as a girl with brown hair strode up to us." Hey Tori. Tori's little friends." She said. She then turned to me." Who the heck are you?" she asked. " That's Robbie's sister." Cat said, before taking a bite of her pasta. " Eww!" She screamed, running away. I leaned over toward Robbie. " What is her problem?" I asked." Don't ask." He replied quickly.

I walked outside and waited for Robbie to come outside. He never did. " Hey, want a ride?" Cat asked cheerfully. I said sure. I texted Robbie to tell him where I was and hopped into Cats pink car.

Instead of going home, I asked cat If I could hang out at her house, since there was nothing to do at my house. We painted eachothers nails and gossiped about the cute boys in our classes. I even learned that cat may or may not have a crush on my brother. I told cat that I was crushing on Beck. " Well, Becks dating Jade. And you do not want to mess with Jade." Cat told me. I sighed. Beck was so cute. But I still wanted to keep my friendship with Jade. Cat cheered me up by helping me create a Slap account. We made a really funny video and posted a few pictures. Then Cat drove me home. While in the car, I got a really startling text.

**Who do you think the text is from? After each chapter I'm going to ask you a few questions about what do you want to happen in the story( Cause I'm generous like dat.) This chapters questions are:**

**Who do you want the text to be from?**

**Should Willow and Beck get together?**

**Will Willow and Jade keep their friendship?**

**Those are the questions for this week. I'll try to update soon. Mwah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorite. You guys are wonderful. I really wanted to give the people who followed something. So I updated. So on with the chappie! **

The text was from my brother. He said he had been looking for me for hours and that he was worried sick. I got a very bad feeling in my stomache. I unlocked the screen on my pear phone. Sure enough, I had six missed calls, all of them from Robbie." Cat, can we drive a little faster?"

I slowly opened my front door, Cat behind me. She said she would help me incase Robbie got all phycho on me. Inside we saw Tori, Beck, Robbie, and Jade. They all looked very worried. Well, not Jade. All she was doing was picking at her nail polish and mumbling that she was missing her nightly meeting of the blood club. The all looked in our direction and sighed really big, all besides for( You guessed it) Jade. Robbie jogged over to us and pretty much crushed us in a hug. Poor Cat, I thought. It would be my fault If she got chewed out. Tori then came and hugged us as well." Where were you!?" Robbie asked, half angry, half worried." We were at Cats house. I texted you." I said, holding up my phone and showing him the text. Robbie slapped his forehead. " Drat. I dropped my phone in the boys toilet after last period." He groaned. I started laughing. Then Cat. Soon, we were all crying of laughter. " Well, were glad your both safe. While we were waiting, though, we made a cake. To celebrate Willow's first day at Hollywood arts." Tori told us. I smiled while Cat jumped up and down. After that, we forgot about what happened and ate the cake.

After our friends left, I felt really happy. I had arranged 3 times to hang with the girls( Robbie knows about all of them.) I took a shower and got into my favorite pajama's. I was in the middle of reading my novel when Robbie came into my room. " Hey." He said quietly. He sat down on one of my bean bags." I have to ask you something." He said. I nodded, inviting him to continue." How do's Cat think of me?" He asked. He seemed, well, kind of worried. I leaned over to him and told him about Cats secret crush on him. He smiled." Thank's sis." He said, giving me a side hug and walking out my door. Me, I smile.

The next day I picked out to wear a black and white striped shirt, a leather jacket, and red skinny's. I pick out my black boots, too. I braid my hair and add a few silver bracelets on my wrist. I then grab my lunch money and wait outside for cat. Since the accident yesterday Robbie wants me to get rides from other people. Tomorrow it will be Tori, Thursday and Friday It will be Jade. Cat waves at me as I opened up the door to the passenger seat. She turns on the radio and smiles. It was one of her favorite songs. We started singing loudly, trying to sound as ridiculous as we could. We didn't care that we definitely looked like a pair of idiots, we didn't mind at all. We pulled into the Hollywood arts parking lot. We saw that the sign up sheet for this years showcase was up. I ran over and signed my name. " Hey." I looked behind me. It was Jade. We walked to Sikowitz's class. We were kinda early. Sikowitz was cleaning out his ear with something that looked like a gun. He looked really strange.

After the class was done, I walked toward the soda machine to get some soda, when I was knocked to the ground." OMG, newbie. Get out of our way." A blonde girl with perfect teeth sneered in my face. " What's your makeup called? Your hopeless?" Added a brunette with huge Blue eyes. They then sashayed away, flipping their hair.

**I think I'll leave you guys right here(Mu haha!) Ill try to update soon, okay. Here are this chapters questions:**

**What will happen with the two girls who pushed Willow?**

**Will cat and Robbie date?**

**Will willow get a boyfriend?**

**Thanks again for reading. Peace, love and cupcakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I was shocked at the girls rudeness. Excuse me, but they set off some pretty bad vibes. I picked myself off and ran into Beck. He looked grim." I saw everything." He said simpily. I blushed. He pulled me into a hug. I returned it. When I was with Beck, everything was instantly okay. I said bye and went off to my next class.

" Willow, you are paired with Sinjin." , my tech class teacher, announced. Sinjin looked at me mysterious, and I replied by staring at him. When I got to his desk, I got right to business." So what do you want to do for our project?" I asked him twirling a piece of hair around my finger. "Do you want to see my collection of dead rats?" Sinjin asked me, staring at me like a stalker." Sorry, I'm allergic to anything nauseating. Now, I got a really cool program we could-" He started to sniff my hair."SINJIN!" I screamed.

I decided to walk home that day. Since Robbie had play practice, and our parents both got put in a mental institution a few years ago, I had the house to myself. I changed into old clothes and decided to make a cake for Robbie. The cake was in the oven, so I decided to start reading. I picked up the classroom copy of To Kill a Mockingbird and sat on our couch. 10 seconds later, Robbie entered. " Hey, how is my little Willow. He said ruffling my hair and running upstairs. He knows how much I hate it when he dos that. I ran upstairs too.

We ended up watching a movie, but Robbie paused it when he said he smelled something funny. He went downstairs, then quickly ran up." THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"

**Yes, this chapter is very short. But I wanted to give you guys something. I'm actually not going to do the question thing, exept I will ask this. Do you want a character to get killed off. If so, It wont be Willow or Robbie. Thank you everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I ran down our stairs and Robbie was dragging me to get out. But right before we were about to leave, I spotted something on the dining room table. It was a photo of mom and dad before they got taken to that dumb institution. It meant a lot to me, Because without it it would be hard for me to remember them. I ran back." Willow, Have you lost it?" Robbie yelled. I didn't awnser. Instead, I was met with the smell of smoke. I started coughing, but I couldn't give up. I reached for the photo. But instead of getting it, everything went black.

I woke up with my vision blurry. Oh god, was I dead? Where was I? And where was Robbie? My vision cleared up and I saw that I was in a hospital room. I saw Andre, Cat and Beck sitting near the wall. When they saw that I was awake, they shot up and ran to my bed." Yay, you are awake!" Cat shouted in a ditzy tone." Robbie has been deadly worried." Andre said, Soothing me with the sound of his voice. Beck remained silent.

A few seconds later, Robbie entered the room. Seeing I was awake, he bolted to my bed, giving me a hug that knocked my breath out. After he let go of me, I started to be afraid. Would he start yelling at me for trying to save the picture? No. Instead, he looked me in the eye." You were really brave." He said, rubbing my back. I asked him when I could go. They said now I was breathing normally and that none of my burns are 2nd or 3rd degree, We could leave. Beck drove, Andre was in the passanger seat, I sat on Robbies lap, and Cat sat next to us." Hey, how's our house?" I asked. They said surprisingly we could still live there. They dropped me and Robbie off.

I was watching a season of one of my favorite shows when someone knocked on my door. I said they could come in, thinking it would be Robbie. Actually, Jade and Cat walked in." How's it going?'" Jade asked me. She really had a soft spot for me. They both sat down onto the bean bag chairs while I turned the TV off. We talked about everything, from gossip to fashion. Finally, It was time for dinner. We went to in and out burger and ate there. Robbie sat with the guys and I sat with Cat and Jade. We were busy gossiping when I saw something. It was the two girls that pushed me down.

They must have noticed me, because they sashayed over. " Omg, Did the wittle baby make some friends?" The blonde, who I learned earlier was named Ashley, said in a mock tone. Jade and Robbie stood up." Yeah, and one of those friends could make you wake up in Cuba surrounded by snakes!" Jade hissed. She obviously knew the girls. "Oh Willow, I just love your shirt!" The brunette, who's name is Miranda, exclaimed. Then I felt something cold run down my back. Miranda was pouring soda down my shirt." Hey, leave my sister alone!" Robbie shouted. I was shocked. This was the bravest I have ever seen him. The two girls sneered at us and walked away. I sat down again, Munching on a fry.

The next morning I chose a black tank that said' Chill out' In gold and cursive, White shorts, And about a million friendship braclets on one arm. I walked over to my locker and opened it. Next second, I was covered in glue. Those two girls filled my locker with glue! I sat through the day being mocked because Of those two girls!

**Hey, at least this chapter is longer then the last one! Anyway, I took my reviewers request and decided not to kill anybody in the story. I don't know when the next Update will be, but I'll try to make it soon. Who knows, Maybe ill be able to write a itty bitty chapter later today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I got home I ran straight for the shower to wash the glue off. I had to make sure I got there Before Robbie. He always takes showers after school because he say's" The steam relaxes my pores." Whatever that means. I got out of the shower and put on pajamas. Just then, my phone rang. It was Cat." Hey! Me, Jade and Tori are having a sleepover at Jades house. Want to come?" Cat asked." Heck yes!" I yelled. By the way, you might be wondering how come I'm not swearing. Well, Its kind of a long story. When my parents got put in that mental institution I mentioned earlier, Robbie had been given the rights to be in charge of me. Of course, our grandma checked in on us once in a while. But other than that, full responsibility. Well, he decided that I couldn't swear. I was twelve at the time and thought it was so unfair. When I turned 13, He said" You are one step closer to becoming a women." Well really I was already a women because I got my… Nevermind. Anyway, He then started letting me use the word "crap." To this day, I'm not allowed to use any other word. So yeah, I'm A lame 14 year old who cant swear because her brother said not to. Whatever.

Anyway, I blow dried my hair and put it in a ponytail. I wore a plain pink tee shirt and black skinny jeans. I slipped a few gold bracelets on one arm, then put a silver necklace on. I packed my pajama's, which I had taken off, And a few other things. I ran downstairs." Hey Rob. I'm going to a sleepover at Jade's." I said to Robbie, who was doing his homework in the living room. He looked at me weird. " Are there going to be any boys at the sleepover?" He asked." No!" I yelled at him. I then heard the honk of cats pink convertible. " See ya!" I said, waving goodbye to my brother. H did the same.

I climbed into the back with Tori. She smiled." How are your classes?" She asked me. This is what I loved about Tori. She didn't just act like she cared. She actually did." Good. How are yours?" I replied. Tori sighed." Trina is in one of my acting classes. I got the part she wanted. She has been blackmailing me ever since." She sounded depressed." Don't worry. Act like you don't care. She'll know you can't be messed with." I said the last part extremely dramatic. Tori giggled." Thanks, Willow." We pulled into Jade's driveway. Her house was a navy blue. We walked in and ran to her room. Her room was a dark purple with a black accent wall. She had her own TV, a black desk, and a huge bed. I layed my sleeping bag down and sat on Jade's bed with the rest of them.

" So what movie do you want to watch." Cat asked me." Actully, I already picked one out." Jade pulled out a movie. Dear god. It was The Scissoring, AKA Jade's favorite movie. It was so scary. We all groaned as Jade put it in the DVD player.

About halfway through the movie I said I needed to use the bathroom. While I was in there, I called Robbie. He didn't awnser. Jeez, where is a brother when you need one. Beck didn't awnser either. That left me with Andre. He picked up on the second ring." Hello?' He asked. I then heard someone in the backround." ANDRE! A AXE MURDERER IS COMING AT ME FROM THE TV!" A woman's voice said." Andre? It's Willow. I need you to pick me up from Jade's." I said, Trembling. He told me to stay where I was and that he was on his way. I decided to tell the girls I was leaving. They looked sad, but they understood. A little while later, Andre was there.

" The movie was scary, huh?" Andre said in his soothing soulful voice. I nodded, feeling myself blush. To Andre, I definitely looked like a little kid, Not able to stand a horror movie. Andre must have read my mind." Don't worry, when Jade made me watch it, I was terrified. That's how I knew I had to pick you up." He said, Staring at me. We pulled up at my house. Then, suprising me, He kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six **

**Hey! Anyway, someone liked the Idea of Andre and Willow together, so I'm making them a couple. Yay! But don't worry, them being a couple won't take over the story. Because this is my fanfiction, not a overly gushy romance movie(coughcoughthenotebookcoughcough.) Anyway, heres chapter six!**

Me and Andre were sitting there in the moonlite, kissing. It felt so good. Sure, There was a two year age difference. All relationships have some kind of problem. Andre pulled away." I've got to be honest, Willow. When I first saw you. Man, I felt something I never felt before." Andre twirled with my hair. "I like you too, Andre. But what about Robbie?" Almost like what I said was jinxed, Robbie came outside." Willow, You okay? Hey Andre, thanks for bringing her over." He helped me out of the car. I waved goodbye to Andre.

At ten Andre called on my landline. We both sat there for about a hour talking and chatting. While we were doing this, I was listening to music. Soon, Andre's favorite song came on. I put my phone on speaker and put it down. On the other end, Andre was laughing.

When the song ended, I turned my Pearpod off and sat there talking to Andre." Willow, Will you be my girlfriend?" Andre asked me. I was blushing wildly. I was about to say yes when the door opened. Robbie stood there looking furious." I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, HARRIS!" He yelled, Leaping for the phone. I then realized something.

I forgot to take the phone off of speaker.

**Sorry its so short, I really wanted it to end that way and to do that I had to make it that short. Anyway, Thank you everyone who reviewed. Love to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Robbie decided to deal with Andre at his house, so I was told to stay there. I was kinda sad. I mean, you would too. I took a nice bath to soothe me, but that didn't help. I read my favorite novel, but I got to a scene where the two main characters admitted there feelings for each other and kiss. So instead, I called Beck. This time, he awnsered. " Hey Willow. What's up?" He asked. I told him what happened." Don't worry, they are best friends. They'll get over it." I hung up, still scared.

Well, Beck was wrong. The next day we all sat together, even Robbie and Andre. It was really awkward. I was the only person separating Robbie and Andre. Robbie had a protective arm around me. I told all the girls what happened after I left, So they tried to make it better."So Willow, Want to study tonight?" Asked Cat."As long as we don't watch the scissoring while doing it." I chuckled. Then I realized I made a reference to last night. I stared down at my salad.

" Hey, dork a thon, move!" Ashley pushed me down to the ground. I was walking home with Robbie. " Hey, leave her alone!" I heard from behind Robbie. It was Andre. He was glaring at her." Really. You have decided to pick on someone half your size." Robbie helped me up and hugged me. Ashley sashayed away. I started running to our house, not wanting to get in a fight with them.

Even Andre standing up for me didn't make them make stayed quiet at lunch, until Trina came over, exited. "You'll never guess what happened" She looked so happy. " What?" We all groan, looking bored." I got the lead in the play!" She screamed. We all shot up." But you don't have talent." Jade yelled. Trina looked used to this. I grabbed the cast list in her hand. I wasn't on it. Then I looked below and groaned. I was listed as Trina's assistant. Crap.

" WILLA, THIS WATER ISIN'T PURIFIED!" Trina yelled." You know, my name is Willow." I said, snatching the bottle of water from her. I ran back to the drink machine. Running back, I ran into Andre." Andre, what are you doing here?" I yelled, hugging him. " I'm cast to play Trina's Boyfriend." He said, sounding upset. I kissed him on the cheek." Don't worry. Trina's been bugging me all afternoon." I said. He grinned at me. I then ran back to give the Wicked Witch her water.

I returned home at about five. Robbie ran up to me. "You just couldn't help it, could you?" He yelled." Robbie, what are you talking about?" I asked. "I had after school detention, and I heard you say hi to Andre. I moved toward the window and you were kissing him! You disobeyed my trust." He looked furious. Then, I exploded with rage." You know, I don't care If you think its wrong. Cause all of this is coming from a guy who has never had a girlfriend in his life! I can't believe you followed me through everything and you are not helping me now. So shut up!"I Walked to the door and walked out of the house, slaming the door behind me.

**Hey, thatdorkyyologirl here! I am actually pretty proud in this chapter! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

I ran to my favorite café. I have a addiction to latte's. Deal with it. I got a Grande caramel latte with whip cream. It tasted so good. I threw my drink out and started deciding where I wanted to go next. I, of course, didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go to Cats or any of my brothers friends cause I'm not a good liar and It would spill the beans. So I decided to just wander around. I was walking along when I reached my favorite street, Pinecrest avenue. Then my eyes were covered." Must do the deed." I heard a male voice grunt. Then I passed out.

TORI'S POV

Me and Cat were hanging out at my place. " Do you think there is a everlasting bubble somewhere?" She asked me. Before I could awnser, My phone rang." Hello?" I said cheerfully. " Hi." It was Robbie. He sounded stressed and worried." Whats wrong?" I asked." Well, Willow got mad at me and ran away. Its been two hours and she's not back. I'm getting really worried." He said, sounding even more worried by the word. It was evident he really cares about Willow and her safety. " Okay, me and Cat will be right there." I said, getting worried myself." Hurry." Robbie now sounded panicked. I shut off my phone." Cat, we have to go. Now."

We ran into Robbie's house. We saw that Beck was there, trying to calm a pacing Robbie down." Rob, come on. I'm sure she went to a movie or something." Beck tried." She hate's movie's since that sleepover." I spoke up. I wish I hadn't, because that caused Robbie to go into full freak out mode. I felt really bad for him. And I hate to say It, but he was right to be worried.

BECK'S POV

" Okay, lets split up. Me and Robbie, Tori and Cat. We'll drive around and see if we could find her." I said simpily. A little while later, we were on the streets." Its hopeless. Well never find Willow. Oh god I miss her." Robbie looked Misreble. The poor guy. He's a good kid. Wait." I think I heard some guys at school talking about her."" I'll kill them for crushing on my little sister." He looked mad." No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant it as they were going too… You know. Do bad stuff to her." Robbie looked horrified." Willow." He whispered. "In fact, I think I know which guy's it was."

WILLOWS POV

I woke up tied to a chair. The first things I saw were a case full of dorky stuff. The next thing I saw was two Men. One looked about 20, the other 18. Both had stubble." Ah, our princess has awakened." The older one grunted. I knew that was the one who took me. " Shut up!" I yelled. Oops. They turned to me. You see, once I think of something to say, I say it. Its awful. The two men were walking toward me. Gulp.

BECKS POV

" You think Mark kidnapped her?" Robbie was pale with fear. Of course he would be. Mark was the captin of the wrestling team and the school bully. And now Mark has Willow. Yep. That sentence even made me worried.

We were waiting for Tori and Cat,Who we told to come here. While we were waiting, Robbie was pacing again. " She could really be hurt. And its all my fault." He started to burst into tears."Hey… Hey I'm sure she's okay. Once we get her she'll be safe." I side hugged him. Just then, Tori and Cat pulled up and saw Robbie. With that, we went into the house.

**We just finished chapter eight. Can you believe its been that long? I want to thank Caburplegiraffe because she has been so supportive! Will they get willow back? Find out soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" WHERE'S MY LITTLE SISTER, PUNKS?" Robbie yelled once we entered. But all there was is a front room that looked posh. We ran upstairs. I knew where Marks room was. We opened it. We saw Mark about to punch Willow. " NO!" Robbie pushed Mark before he could hit her. We all got to work. Me and Tori held off the two men, while Robbie and Cat freed Willow.

WILLOW'S POV

" Willow! Oh thank god." Robbie sighed as he and Cat undid the knots. " Robbie! I'm so sorry." Tears started to pour down my face. Robbie undid the last know and helped me up. He then hugged me with all his might. " Don't worry. All that matters is that your okay."

We were all able to escape Marks evil clutches. Me, Robbie and beck were driving together. Robbie and me sat in the back. The whole time Robbie had a protective arm around me. Wait! Now that this happened….He's going to be even MORE protective of me. Ugg!

I took a warm bath because after being kidnapped, I needed called Lane and told what happened. They would officially expel him next week. I was glad I wouldn't have to see him every day. Robbie came up as I was in my bed reading. " The school wants you to take a few days off to recover, So I'm staying home also to watch you." I groaned. Robbie always allowed me to stay home alone. Robbie sat on my bed." Listen." I perked up. "I know you might think I'm too protective. But I'm… I'm scared." He sounded shaky on the last part." It's just with Ashley and Mark, I'm worried you'll get hurt.""Robbie, Don't worry. I'm old enough to know how to stay safe." Robbie smiled. He kissed me on the top of my forehead." And if you want, I'll break it off with Andre." Rob chuckled. " I think it would be best." He left the room. I was happy, but sad. I couldn't believe I was going to end it with Andre.

**Hey guys, so the next chapter will be the last. But good news... I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! The title of the sequel will be revealed next chapter. Thanks to all my lovely readers! I hope you read the sequel, and I'm thinking of making it a series. Do you think I should?**


	10. FINAL CHAPTER!

**Chapter 10 **

I arrived at school a few days later and decided to tell looked bummed out, but he understood. While I was walking in the hall, a girl walked up to me." Hey. I just want to say I'm really sorry about all the things I said. That wasn't cool." She pushed her glasses up. I smiled." Hey, Want to sit together at lunch." I asked. She nodded." I broke away from Ashley. She's awful to me!" I smile. We continue talking.

" Willow?" Lane runs up to me." Trina, well, she broke her leg. We need you as a understudy." I smile. I felt bad for Trina, but happy for me. I walked to the auditorium. Wait….. I was going to play Andre's Girlfriend! Yes! I walked in and to my luck, She broke her leg in the Scene that I kiss Andre. Things might be looking up.

After class, Me and Andre took a walk outside. " Wait, so if you still love me, why are you breaking up with me?" He asked. " It's just not right." I awnsered. I looked up at him. Next second, were kissing. I pull away. " My life is so confusing!" I laugh. I may be a dork. I may be bullied. I may have a crazy protective brother. But I also have friends. And A sorta boyfriend. I am Willow Shapiro.

And so far, I like my life.

**The end! Okay, the sequel will be called Willow Shapiro just Can't Help it. Thank you to everyone who Read to the end! Mwah! I'll publish the sequel soon!**


End file.
